The present invention is a portable switching direct current voltage power supply used at least in the telecommunications industry where low-voltage direct current devices require a switching power supply to step down the voltage from a standard one hundred ten (110) volt alternating current, or other voltage source, to 12 volt direct-current, or other desired step down voltage. Additionally these devices use uninterruptible power backup systems so that in the event of a power failure they continue to operate in order to provide continued telecommunication services or other services from the respective devices to the public.